Hello Stranger
by Your Last Breath
Summary: Leia is still haunted by who her father was so on a trip to Naboo to figure out who she is she finds a mysterious man with dark stormy eyes.


They say what you don't know doesn't hurt. They got that one right. When I didn't know that Darth Vader was my father it certainly didn't hurt. Ever since that day I was told I have been trying to come to terms with it. Luke says I should I write some things down and research Anakin Skywalker to find the good things that he did and work on from there, but its harder than it seems. I tried to find out what Han thinks but Han is Han and there is no changing that- " You had a father, Bail Orgarna, why try and find a new one" he replied. "Come on Princess don't get down, todays for celebrating not brooding". He gave me a half smile, and a quick kiss,"chin up Princess."

But for all of Luke's advice and Hans' love I need to get away- away from the Rebels, away from all the politics and bravery, love and hate, I need to get away from everything. So I booked a little house down by the lakes in Naboo. Its got everything I need a place to think, a place to swim, a place to relax and even a small market where I can by the supplies from.

I've been here five days now and I've been to the gallery to look at all the Noobia art, I've swam in lake and collected shells on the shore, I've been to the market and generally had a very nice time. But where ever I go I seem to be watched. Not in a bad way but rather in protective, understanding sort of way. Han would probably think I'm going mad but I thinks it just because I feel some connection with this place though I don't know why.

I've just been to swim in lake, the lights fading and the stars are starting to appear but for all the seemingly solitary surroundings a man sits on the beach watching me. He's cloaked in the shadows and I cant see his face but I feel compelled to walk up to him. When I'm a stones throw away from him I can see him clearly. He's dressed in loose fitting black tunic, black trousers and black boots, he's also sitting on a cloak which surprise surprise is also black.

His eyes are the color of the lake he's looking at though they seem to have seen too

much and a long scar comes dangerously close to his left eye, its already gone through the eyebrow. His lips are full, his skin is smooth and his light brown hair tumbles down to just above his shoulders.

He knows I'm here but he doesn't make any sign of seeing me. I wait for him to say something and just when I'm about to turn around and walk home his stormy eyes meet mine and he gestures to the space beside him. I sit down and wait in silence. I feel the need to say something so I start " I'm Le"

"I know who you are. You're Leia Orgarna though your birth name is Skywalker. Your brother is Luke Skywalker". I stare at him very few people know this.

"How do you know that" I ask sharply. To this he just smiles secretively.

"I have my ways".

"What is your name? You know mine I should know yours". His eyes search my face .

" I have gone by many names, most of them are false and the rest no longer belong to me".

"Sir, whoever you are please may you stop speaking in riddles." I ask to this he grins, and

says

"of course milady". We sit in silence watching the stars appear. "When I was younger I said I would travel to all the systems".

"Did you"?

He smiles sadly, " I have seen many systems, stars and planets. But no, I did not see all of them." I do not miss that he is talking in the past.

"You like flying then?" I ask. He may be look no older than I am but he talks like an old man.

"Yes" he replies simply. Its hard to pry any information out of him.

"My brother, Luke that is, is said to be the best flyer in the galaxy" I say.

"Do you believe it?" he asks.

To this I laugh and I can feel his penetrating eyes on me but I don't care. "That would be very hard to judge as there are many great star pilots. My father was said to be one."

"Do you like your father?" He doesn't look at me but his voice becomes slightly deeper and sadder.

"Luke loves him; I however find it hard. He was never there when I needed him and when he was it was usually for the worse." He still stares off into the distance his stormy eyes slowly growing darker with the fading light.

"I never new my father" he said "my mother and I were slaves on Tattooine. That was until I was whisked away by travelers and found myself in a world of starships".

"You were a slave"? Luke sometimes mentions the slaves on Tattooine and would sometimes talk about our Grandma, Shmi, but he preferred not to talk about it.

He carries on "and I met this beautiful woman-,she was beautiful on the outside but also the inside. She was so kind and selfless. I do sometimes wonder why she married me as I was this arrogant, angry, unappreciative person. I was like a moth flying towards the light not wanting to divert from his path, not seeing or hearing the people who shouted him to stop." His voice becomes darker but not angry. No, I think he is past that.

"What happened?" Deep in my heart I already know.

After a long pause he replies "she died" I look at him with his eyes dark passionate eyes and his hair blowing in the wind. I look down and start picking at the sparse grass. I am sure I have met this person before but I cant quite figure it out.

"Have you been to see the pictures of Padme Amidala?" he asks suddenly.

"Yes she was supposet to have been an amazing woman." He nods.

"Legend has it that she married Anakin Skywalker".

"How do you know this"

"I married her". He smiles at me and I cant but help but smile back.


End file.
